


Bed and Breakfast

by OpheliaGreif



Series: Vergebung [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Couch Surfing, Familie, Frühstück, M/M, Romanze, Sappy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Man sollte nicht alleine so spät nach Hause gehen, da hat Asami schon Recht.





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: natürlich gehören die Charaktere nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

„Bleibst du hier?“

Ich sinniere schweigend über die Frage aller Fragen und starre zunächst ohne eine Antwort zu geben, in das nächtliche Tokyo hinaus, das mit seinen Hochhäusern und durch den aufkommenden Nebel gerade jetzt einer Bladerunnerkulisse alle Ehre macht. Selbst die Geräusche dieser nie stillstehenden Metropole sind in diesem Moment gedämpft und ich fröstle. Das tue ich schon seit einer geraumen Zeit und bisher hat mich das auch nicht sonderlich gestört, nun aber wird es anscheinend dem Mann, auf dessen Schoß ich sitze, zuviel mit dem Herumgezittere.

Die Überlegung bringt mich zu seiner Frage zurück. Müde bin ich schon, vor allen Dingen aber erschöpft von dem ganzen Weinen und Heulen und Schnäuzen. Ich würde gerne schlafen, aber ob ich gerne hier schlafen möchte, dessen bin ich mir nicht sicher.   
In Asamis Bett werde ich das nicht, das ist ausgeschlossen. Auch nicht in dem kleineren Bett, das einmal mir gehört haben soll. 

„Ich habe nichts dabei“, teile ich der Stadt mit und sein Schnauben fährt über meine Haare.   
„Ich bin gut ausgestattet.“  
„Ich bin wählerisch, was die Toilettenartikel angeht.“ Wenn ich mir den Luxus erlauben kann, wählerisch zu sein.   
Ich höre sein Schmunzeln in der Stimme, als er mir minutiös auflistet, was er für welches meiner Bedürfnisse alles hat. Erstaunt hebe ich die Augenbraue, als ich feststelle, dass es eins zu eins meine Vorlieben und alltäglichen Gewohnheiten abdeckt.   
„Wieso hast du das alles vorrätig?“, frage ich verwirrt und die Hand, die mit meiner verwoben ist, zuckt nonchalant, ersetzt das Schulterzucken.  
„Für den Fall, dass du eines Tages wieder zurückkehrst.“

Ich blinzle überrascht, kommentiere das aber nicht. Wer hält denn bitteschön für jemanden, der eventuell vielleicht unwahrscheinlicherweise nie wiederkehren wird, Toilettenartikel vor und wechselt sie regelmäßig aus. Asami, ja. Aber ist das nun ein Zeugnis dafür, dass der Mann verrückt oder hoffnungslos verliebt ist? Ich weiß es nicht, aber alleine der Gedanke daran, dass Asami gehofft hat, lässt die Waage des Übernachtens zu seinen Gunsten ausschlagen. Minimal. 

Ich drehe mich zu ihm und starre ihm in die ruhigen Augen. „Die Couch wäre okay.“ Ich will seine Reaktion darauf sehen, ich will sehen, wie die Verneinung meiner Worte seine Lippen verzieht, wie er die Stirn runzelt und mir widerspricht. Doch nichts davon geschieht.   
Er lächelt minimal und nickt schließlich so zufrieden, als hätte ich ihm einen Herzenswunsch erfüllt. 

„Dann hoch mit dir, bevor dein Zittern noch ein Erdbeben auslöst“, werde ich mit meinen körperlichen Unzulänglichkeiten konfrontiert und grolle missbilligend. Nichtsdestotrotz erhebe ich mich aber und versuche etwas Leben in meine steifen Glieder zu bringen, die mich daran erinnern, dass ich Tag um Tag älter werde. Asami hingegen scheinen seine Jahre überhaupt nichts auszumachen, wie ich neidisch feststelle, als er sich in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung erhebt, nach dem Glas und der Flasche greift und das warme Innere seines Penthauses betritt. 

So unfair!

Ich folge ihm und strebe den Weg in Richtung Flur an. Unweit der Tür bleibe ich stehen und messe sie mit einem taxierenden Blick, während ich überlege, ob es nicht doch klüger wäre, zu gehen. Ich habe keine Garantie, dass er mich morgen gehen lässt. Ich habe auch keine Garantie, dass er mich heute Nacht nicht anfassen wird. Ich habe keine Garantie, dass ich heute Nacht nicht eine Panikattacke nach der anderen bekommen werde, weil mich die Erinnerungen, die ich an diese Wohnung habe, innerlich auffressen.   
Eine Bewegung am anderen Ende des Flurs schreckt mich hoch und ich begegne seinen Augen, die mich vorsichtig messen. In seiner Hand hält er etwas, das ich erst nach zwei Sekunden als Pyjama identifizieren kann. Genau das ist es im Nachhinein, was mich zum Bleiben überredet. Wie einfach es doch manchmal sein kann. 

Ich wende mich ihm zu, als er zu mir kommt und mir wortlos das gute Stück entgegenstreckt, das ich in meinem Leben noch nicht gesehen habe.   
„Hast du den auch für mich aufbewahrt?“, frage ich und nehme ihn an mich. Baumwolle mit Seide, wenn ich raten müsste. Auf jeden Fall fühlt es sich verboten weich an.   
Asami schüttelt den Kopf. „Es ist einer von meinen.“  
„Okay.“ Was Besseres fällt mir in diesem Moment nicht ein und so entsteht eine peinliche Stile zwischen uns, wie wir hier stehen, ich auf den Pyjama starre, er mich anstarrt und wir beide nicht wirklich wissen, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Er würde mich wahrscheinlich am Liebsten in sein Bett ziehen. 

Meine Hände krampfen sich in den Stoff und ich trete unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Ich bin kurz davor, doch zu gehen, als seine ruhige Stimme sich an mein Ohr drängt und meine chaotischen Gedanken um Ruhe bittet.   
„Gute Nacht, Akihito“, merkt er an und ich traue mich ihn anzusehen. Er bemüht sich um Ruhe, während seine Finger zucken, gerade so, als wollten sie mich berühren. Das dürfen sie jetzt nicht, nicht in diesem Moment und ich weiß zu schätzen, dass sie es wissen.   
Trocken räuspere ich mich. „Wer geht zuerst ins Bad?“, frage ich und die Frage ist so absurd, dass ich beinahe lachen möchte.   
„Geh du zuerst“, schmunzelt er ebenso und ich nicke, während ich an ihm vorbeilinse und mich frage, ob ich warten soll, bis er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt ist. Doch er macht mir Platz und ich husche an ihm vorbei den Gang entlang, nur um festzustellen, dass er immer noch keinen Schlüssel in seiner verdammten Tür hat. 

Grundsätzlich sollte ich ihm das nicht ankreiden, schließlich lebt er alleine hier, wozu sollte er da einen Schlüssel im Bad brauchen? Ich weiß auch, dass es unfair ist, ihm das vorzuwerfen, trotzdem motze ich gedanklich, während ich unsicher die Tür hinter mir schließe und auf jedes Geräusch höre, das durch eben diese zu mir dringt.   
So zum Beispiel, dass er in der Wohnung herumläuft, in sein Schlafzimmer geht und die Tür hinter sich schließt. Das beruhigt mich mehr, als es sollte, und ich werfe einen Blick in den modern gekachelten Raum. Auf dem Badewannenrand steht eine Schale mit meinen Utensilien sowie einem Handtuch. Ich lasse mich zu ihr hinziehen und nutze das, was eigens für mich gekauft wurde. 

Das Umziehen bereitet mir da mehr Probleme. 

Minutenlang lausche ich auf verdächtige Geräusche, bevor ich mich überhaupt dazu durchringen kann, mein Shirt auszuziehen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Hose. Immer wieder werfe ich einen nervösen Blick zur Tür, höre hin, höre nichts und setzte erneut an.   
Dann habe ich mich in unter zehn Sekunden umgezogen und stehe in einem viel zu großen, dunkelblauen Pyjama hinter der Tür und überlege, ob ich sie öffnen soll und was sich dahinter verbirgt. 

Natürlich nichts, wie ich es nach weiteren fünf Minuten erkenne, als ich den Mumm habe, aus der Tür zu treten. Still liegen Wohnung und Flur vor mir, so schleiche ich mich an Asamis Schlafzimmer vorbei zur Couch im Wohnzimmer, von der aus ich einen wunderbaren Blick auf das neblige, von Lichtern erleuchtete Tokyo habe, das so unwirklich scheint in diesem Moment. Es reicht mir als diffuse Beleuchtung und langsam lasse ich mich auf das Möbelstück nieder.

Asami hat mir Decken hingelegt, ein Kissen und eine Flasche Wasser. Fragend streife ich mit meinen Fingern über das weiche Material und ziehe das Kissen zu mir. Weniger ehrfürchtig knautsche ich es zusammen und werfe es auf die Seitenlehne, bevor ich, wieder ehrfürchtig, die puffige, weiche Decke ausbreite und mich und mein Handy unter ihr vergrabe. 

Es dauert keine zehn Minuten nervöser Surferei im Internet, da tritt Asami aus dem Schlafzimmer. Ich sehe ihn von hier aus nicht, sondern höre ihn nur und verkrampfe mich unwillkürlich. Ich lausche auf das, was er tun wird. Ich höre auf jede noch so kleine Bewegung. Er duscht. Sehr lange. Er rumort im Bad. Auch sehr lange. Schlussendlich tritt er heraus und ich halte die Luft an. Der Kloß in meinem Hals lässt mich nicht richtig schlucken. 

Doch er enttäuscht alle meine Ängste und kommt nicht zu mir, sondern geht in sein Schlafzimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich. So wie er es versprochen hat. So wie ich es ihm nicht geglaubt habe.   
Ich zittere vor Anspannung und kann mich erst daraus lösen, als es still bleibt die nächste Stunde. 

Erst dann erlaube ich mir, mich hinzulegen und mein alltägliches Ritual durchzuführen, das mich seit Jahren begleitet. Mein Handy habe ich schützend in der Hand, eine formidabel nutzlose Rettungsleine, während mein Körper mich innerhalb von Minuten in den Abgrund des Schlafes zieht. 

 

**~~**~~**

_Zwischenspiel_

**~~**~~**

 

Ich ziehe nervös an meiner Zigarette. 

Es gibt keinen neuen Status im Penthaus. Asami-sama hat sich nicht gemeldet und mich angefordert. Takaba-san ist bisher noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Es ist 3:47 Uhr und still. Ich bin übermüdet und kann doch nicht schlafen, weil ich auf ein Zeichen warte, was dort oben geschieht. 

Was daran liegen mag, so meine Berechnungen, dass entweder tatsächlich nichts geschieht oder dass die Welt eines Jungen dort oben gerade untergeht und Asami-samas Welt mit dem Jungen zerbricht. 

Jungen Mann, berichtige ich mich. Den impertinenten und infantilen Rotzlöffel von damals gibt es nun nicht mehr. Er ist herangereift zu einem Mann, dessen Augen zuviel gesehen haben und dessen Verstand schärfer und sarkastischer ist denn je. Er ist auf seine ganz eigene Art verwundbar, so wie er auf seine ebenso eigene Art stark geworden ist. Ein Equilibrium der Emotionen, das auf das Chaos trifft, das Asami-samas Gefühle ausmacht.

Ich seufze innerlich. Niemals würde ich es wagen, das laut zu sagen, denn meinem Boss gilt all meine Ehrerbietung und all mein Respekt. Trotz meiner Hingabe waren die letzten Jahre jedoch…schwierig. Höflich gesprochen.   
Das Verschwinden des Jungen - jungen Mannes - hat in ihm damals das Schlimmste ausgelöst. Suoh und ich haben beinahe unseren Kopf und unsere Ehre verloren, als keiner von uns beiden in der Lage war, mit den uns zur Verfügung stehenden Ressourcen Takaba-san ausfindig zu machen. Keine Spur, kein Hinweis, gar nichts. Jeder Überredungsversuch, jeder Einschüchterungsversuch seinen Freunden und Bekannten gegenüber ist ins Leere gelaufen. Jede Ermittlung über die Polizei und die Staatsanwaltschaft hat nichts erbracht. Selbst die Unterweltkreise haben nichts an Ergebnissen gebracht. 

Und so hat Asami-sama die Tokyoter Unterwelt seinen Zorn spüren lassen und alles vernichtet, was ihm widersprochen hat. Vier Jahre lang hat er kein Maß gekannt und ein wahres Blutbad angerichtet, während er seinen Hass und seinen Zorn über das Verschwinden Takaba-sans an Anderen ausgelassen hat. 

Meine Schulter juckt bei dem Gedanken daran und abwesend presse ich meine freie Hand auf die Schusswundennarbe unter meinem Hemd.   
Vier Jahre der Schreckensherrschaft, die damit geendet haben, dass Asami-sama mich wegen einem vergessenen Becher Kaffee niedergeschossen und mich beinahe damit umgebracht hat. Schnaubend ziehe ich ein weiteres Mal an meiner Zigarette. Ein Becher Kaffee, nach allen brandgefährlichen Situationen, ein Becher Kaffee, der beinahe meinen Tod bedeutet hätte. Ironie, möchte man meinen.

Suoh meinte, dass es wohl knapp gewesen wäre. Ich kann das nicht beurteilen. Der Blutverlust hat mich schnell das Bewusstsein verlieren lassen und für einen Moment war ich tatsächlich erleichtert gewesen, dass es endlich vorbei war.  
Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin, habe ich mich erst in einem Alptraum gewähnt, als ich erkannt habe, dass eben jener, der mich erst in das unbequeme Krankenhausbett gebracht hat, nun an der Seite saß und mich aus undurchdringlichen Augen gemustert hatte. 

Im Nachhinein schreibe ich das den Schmerzmitteln und der Narkose zu, die mich beide haben ehrlich sein lassen mit dem Mann, der mich wegen eines Kaffees niedergeschossen hatte. Ich habe ihm alles aufs Tableau gebracht, was ich mir zwar gedacht, aber nie ausgesprochen hatte. Von Takaba-san und Asamis Verhalten dem jungen Mann gegenüber über seine Mordlust und seine Unfähigkeit, das Gefühl des Verlassen Werdens zu kompensieren. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Art, wie er seine Angestellten behandelt hatte. Nachdem ich mit meiner zornigen Tirade fertig war, habe ich erwartet, dass er mich noch im Krankenhaus umbringt.

Doch weit gefehlt.

Drei Tage, nachdem er mit Mordlust in seinen Augen aus meinem Krankenzimmer gestürmt war, kam er zurück. Er ist nicht lange geblieben und hat ebenso wenig gesagt. Nur eine einzige Sache, die mir bis heute im Gedächtnis geblieben ist.

_„Kirishima, du hast mit allem Recht.“_

Nach meiner Genesung hatte er mich wieder in seine Dienste aufgenommen. Doch das war es nicht, was mich bis heute bei ihm bleiben lässt. Er änderte sich von Grund auf. Ganz Tokyo zitterte immer noch vor seiner Macht und seiner Grausamkeit, doch er wurde besonnener, weniger sadistisch. Dass ihn das nicht unbedingt glücklicher machte, habe ich in dem Moment erkannt, in dem er zum ersten Mal eine Fotografie des Künstlers Julian McEvans in der Hand gehalten hat. Eher durch Zufall, denn es war ein Geschenk eines seiner Geschäftspartner. 

Etwas an dieser Fotografie hatte Asami-sama misstrauisch gemacht und ich weiß bis heute nicht, was. Der Auftrag, herauszufinden, wer dieser Fotograf sei, war keine wirkliche Überraschung für Suoh und mich gewesen, auch wenn wir beide nicht daran geglaubt hatten, dass es eventuell Takaba-san sein könnte.   
Nach meinem damaligen Dafürhalten war der Junge schon längst tot und nicht verschollen. Selbst wenn er es aus Japan hinausgeschafft haben sollte, befand er sich in einem derartig desolaten Zustand, dass ich bereits vor seinem Verschwinden angenommen hatte, dass er sich etwas antun würde. Nicht, dass es mich damals interessiert hätte, schließlich war er nur ein Stück Fleisch, das Asami-sama begehrte. Dachte ich zumindest. Heute weiß ich es besser und erkenne, wie sehr ich mich geirrt habe. 

Nun. Suoh und ich haben viele schlaflose Nächte verbracht um schlussendlich auf dem Überwachungsbild eines russischen Militärsatelliten einen unscharfen Schnappschuss von Julian McEvans auszumachen und es mithilfe modernster Rekonstruktionstechnik in ein anschaubares Bild umzuwandeln. Mit diesem ließ sich dann über andere Überwachungssysteme suchen und schlussendlich haben wir den jungen Mann dann in London gefunden, wie er mit einem Pappbecher auf der London Bridge stand.

Der Schnappschuss der Überwachungskamera damals hat uns einen ruhigen Mann gezeigt, der mit sich und der Welt im Reinen ist und der scheinbar wenig mit dem Jungen zu tun hatte, der Japan vor siebeneinhalb Jahren verlassen hatte.   
Ich erinnere mich noch gut an Asami-samas Gesicht, als ich ihm dieses Foto präsentiert habe. Fassungslosigkeit, zunächst. Wut, direkt dahinter. Bodenloser Zorn. Und schlussendlich ebenso bodenlose Erleichterung. Wieder und wieder hat Asami-sama uns nach Takaba-san suchen lassen, wieder und wieder haben wir das für unnötig gehalten. Doch da war er nun, unverkennbar auf seine Art. 

Aus Pflichterfüllung, nicht aus persönlicher Überzeugung, hatte ich Asami-sama vorgeschlagen, ein Spezialistenteam loszuschicken um Takaba zu holen, doch schlussendlich hatte er dem nicht zugestimmt. Einem DNA-Abgleich, dem schon, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Und schlussendlich die Gewissheit zu erlangen, als es sich tatsächlich als Takabas DNA herausgestellt hatte, die dem unscheinbaren Glas anhaftete, das unser Mitarbeiter aus der Bar, in der Takaba etwas getrunken hat, entwendet hatte. 

Ich ziehe erneut an meiner Zigarette und trinke einen Schluck Wasser. Von dem Zeitpunkt an hat Asami-sama regelmäßige Berichte über Takaba-san angefordert, mindestens zweimal die Woche, in den meisten Fällen öfter. Er hat am Leben des jungen Mannes teilgenommen und sich selbst damit gefoltert, ohne wirklich Teil dieses veränderten Lebens zu sein. 

Bis jetzt.

Ich schlucke mühevoll. Spätestens, als Takaba-san im Flugzeug nach Japan saß, habe ich geahnt, dass mit seiner Ankunft ein Imperium untergehen würde. Asami-sama, so objektiv und rational er auch ist, was sein Unternehmen angeht, so irrational und emotional ist er in allen Belangen, die den anderen Mann betreffen. Sein Zorn und Hass über das Verlassen werden würden ungebremst den flüchtigen Japaner treffen und zerbrechen lassen. Takaba-san würde unter der Einwirkung dessen zugrunde gehen und nun wirklich sterben. Weder Suoh noch ich selbst hätten die Macht, das Unglück aufzuhalten, das sich zusammenbraute. Weder mit den respektvollen Ratschlägen, die uns an den Rand des Ungehorsams brachten, noch mit den Vorkehrungen, die wir in Richtung Takaba-san getroffen haben. 

So sitze ich nun hier und warte darauf, dass der Mann, der seit Jahrzehnten mein Boss ist, sich mit der Gewalt, die er Takaba Akihito zufügt, selbst zerstört.

Um 05:01 Uhr halte ich es nicht mehr aus und frage Asami-sama nach besonderen Vorlieben für ein Frühstück. 05:02 Uhr erhalte ich eine Antwort mit einer ausführlichen Liste, die so nichtssagend ist, dass ich schreien möchte.   
Nichts deutet in dieser Aufzählung darauf hin, wie es dem Mann geht, der die Nacht sicherlich nicht freiwillig oben im Penthaus verbracht hat. Nichts deutet darauf hin, ob ich einen Krankenwagen oder einen Cleaner beauftragen muss.   
Um 05:15 Uhr mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Großmarkt, da Asami-sama Wert auf frische Lebensmittel legt und ich viele seiner Wünsche nur dort erfüllen kann. Viel zu langsam dauert mir das alles, ich möchte Klarheit und Handlungssicherheit.   
06:30 Uhr fahre ich mit dem Wagen in die Tiefgarage des Komplexes und treffe unten auf Suoh, der mich ebenso bleich mustert wie ich ihn.   
„Hat er etwas gesagt?“, frage ich ihn, doch er schüttelt schweigend den Kopf.  
„Dir?“  
„Nur was er zum Frühstück will.“  
„Der kleine Dürre?“  
Ich verziehe das Gesicht. Takaba-san war in Suohs Augen immer der kleine Dürre. Oder Rotzlöffel, Rotzbengel, Mistkröte, Nervensäge. Suoh war da nicht wählerisch und doch seltsam festgelegt auf Beleidigungen.   
„Ich verfüge über keinerlei Informationen.“ Suoh brummt wieder und geht zum Aufzug vor. 

Schweigend fahren wir beide nach oben und zucken ebenso gemeinschaftlich zusammen, als das Ping der Ankunft ertönt, die uns bald Aufschluss darüber geben wird, was mit Takaba-san geschehen ist. Meine Hand zittert minimal, als ich die Karte durch den Kartenleser ziehe und die Tür sich öffnet.  
„Hier riecht’s weder nach Blut noch nach Sex“, murmelt Suoh wenig hilfreich, während ich die Einkaufstüten in Richtung Küche trage und wie angewurzelt stehen bleibe. Asami-sama sitzt im Wohnzimmer auf einem der Sessel und sieht gedankenverloren auf die Couch. Ich möchte seinem Blick folgen, auch wenn sich alles in mir dagegen sträubt. Vielleicht hat er Takaba-san das Genick gebrochen, einfach und schnell, in Gedenken an alte Zeiten und mit der Nachsicht eines Liebenden. 

Ich räuspere mich und er sieht hoch. Ich verbeuge mich vor ihm und bringe die Tüten in die offene Küche. Das ist nichts Neues, egal, wie nervös ich gerade bin. Kurz nach Takaba-sans Verschwinden habe ich damit begonnen, Asami-samas Frühstück zuzubereiten, als ich bemerkt habe, dass er nichts zu sich nimmt. Nach meinem Krankenhausaufenthalt hat er sich geweigert, diese Tradition fortzuführen, doch ich war sturer. 

So auch heute. 

Schweigend verräume ich die Dinge und schinde Zeit solange ich kann, bis ich wieder zurück zu Asami-sama kehre. Mittlerweile steht Suoh ebenfalls an der Couch und starrt auf die Katastrophe, die mich dort erwarten wird. Ich kann es nicht länger herauszögern und trete um das Möbelstück herum, auf das Schlimmste gefasst. 

Auf den jungen Mann, der dort friedlich schlummert, bin ich nicht im Geringsten gefasst. 

Unter einer der Bettdecken liegt er dort, friedlich auf dem Rücken und den Kopf in Richtung Terrasse gewandt. Er schnarcht leise und ein kleiner Sabberfaden läuft seinen Mundwinkel hinunter.   
Takaba-san ist viel, aber nicht tot. Und wenn ich den Vergleich zwischen seinem früheren Ich nach seinen Nächten mit Asami-sama und jetzt ziehe, komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass es keine sexuellen Kontakte zwischen ihnen gegeben haben kann. Fragend hebe ich die Augenbraue, werde jedoch mit einem Kopfschütteln davon abgehalten, meine Frage zu stellen und damit den Schlaf des Mannes zu stören. 

Vielleicht, aber nur ganz vielleicht, wird doch alles gut. 

Ich bin versucht, dafür zu beten. 

 

**~~**~~**

_Ende des Zwischenspiels._

**~~**~~**

 

Das wohlvertraute Sproddeln und Spucken einer Kaffeemaschine holt mich aus meinem seicht vor sich hinplätscherndem Schlaf. Ich ahne, wer der Verantwortliche für die morgendliche Geräuschkulisse ist und habe eine Chance von ungefähr dreiunddreißig Prozent, dass ich den richtigen Mann treffe mit meinen Vermutungen.   
Seit den frühen Morgenstunden befinden sich nämlich zwei weitere Männer in dieser Wohnung, die seit ihrem Eintreffen und mich Begaffen diese auch nicht mehr verlassen haben. 

Dachten die drei wirklich, dass ich schlafe, während sie unweit von mir stehen oder sitzen und mich anstarren als wäre ich ein Alien? Innerlich rolle ich mit den Augen.   
Es war Asami, der mich mit seinem Aufstehen aus meinem leichten Schlummer geholt hat. So schnell mein Herz auch geschlagen hat, so wenig habe ich ihm zu erkennen gegeben, dass ich wach bin, sondern habe ganz meiner Tarnung und jahrelanger Übung entsprechend weiter geschnarcht und gesabbert. 

Und als wäre das ruhige Starren des Mannes nicht schon ausreichend gewesen, kamen dann auch noch Kirishima und Suoh hinzu. _Hier riecht’s weder nach Blut noch nach Sex_ , äffe ich den Hünen stumm nach, der so verwundert geklungen hatte, dass ich beinahe zusammengezuckt wäre. So als würde er sich wirklich Gedanken um das machen, was in dem Penthaus seines Arbeitgebers passieren würde. Dass ich nicht lache.   
Und dann haben sie mich alle drei angestarrt für endlose Minuten, bevor sich die illustre Runde aufgelöst und mich in Ruhe schlafen gelassen hatte. 

Ich öffne die Augen und fahre mir über das stoppelbärtige Gesicht, lange und ausgiebig seufzend. Die Couch ist bequem, das muss man ihr lassen. Die Aussicht ist auch jetzt, im frischen Morgenlicht, grandios und erschlagend wie immer. Fast fühle ich mich zurückversetzt in längst vergangene Zeiten, nur dass mir jetzt nichts wehtut und mir auch nicht schwindelig ist.   
Ich schraube mich langsam hoch und stelle fest, dass Kirishima die Rolle des Kochs übernommen hat und mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln in der Küche steht um Dinge zuzubereiten, die sicherlich mal ein Frühstück werden sollen. Ich hebe zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. Ich hätte bisher schwören können, dass der Mann mit seinem Anzug verwachsen ist und dass er das entsprechende Jackett – also eins der tausend schwarzen, die er haben muss – niemals auszieht. Weit gefehlt. Das und die Krawatte liegen über einem der hohen Küchenstühle. 

„Takaba-san“, grüßt er mich und schon wieder liegt viel mehr als eine Bedeutung in seinen Worten. _Guten Morgen. Ich bin erleichtert. Sie sind endlich wach…_ das sind nur ein paar wenige der Möglichkeiten, die ich da herauslese. Ich grunze und bediene sie damit alle.   
„Wenig geschlafen?“, deute ich auf seine dunklen Augenringe und seine bleiche Gesichtsfarbe und er misst mich.   
„Und Sie?“, stellt er die Gegenfrage. Ich muss schmunzeln.  
„Ging so. Ich wurde angestarrt“, erwidere ich rein um seine peinliche Berührung zu sehen. Erfolgreich, wie ich bin, erlaubt er mir einen Einblick in sich kurz weitende Augen, bevor er sich räuspernd abwendet und zum Wasserkocher greift.   
„Darf ich Ihnen einen Tee machen?“, fragt er und ich grunze erneut. Er nimmt das als ja und ich schwinge derweil meine Beine von der Sitzfläche. Der Boden unter meinen nackten Füßen ist angenehm warm von der Fußbodenheizung und ich schließe genießend die Augen. Das ist nicht von langer Dauer, als der Hüne in den Raum poltert – zumindest spüre ich die Erschütterung des Bodens unter seinen Füßen bis zu mir – und ich lieber die Augen öffne. Da wo Kirishima Asamis ausgelagertes Gehirn, Terminkalender, Kofferträger und was weiß ich nicht alles ist, ist Suoh die reine Muskelmasse, dessen grobe Hände Knochen ohne viel Aufwesens brechen können. 

Ich wäre dumm, wenn ich im wachen Stadium in seiner Anwesenheit nicht vorsichtig sein würde. 

Ausdruckslos misst er mich und ich erhebe mich. Sich schlafend oder tot stellen ist die eine Taktik, um sich Feinde vom Leib zu halten, eine Couch zwischen sich und einem potenziellen Angreifer zu bringen, die andere.   
„Guten Morgen, Akihito“, grüßt mich Asami und seine Augen ruhen einen Augenblick zu lang auf mir um mich nicht erkennen zu lassen, dass er meine Positionsveränderung gemerkt hat. Es lässt ihn innehalten, aber es amüsiert ihn auch, das erkenne ich an seinen Augen. „Kommst du zum Frühstück zu uns?“

_Uns._

Das klingt ja fast wie eine Familie, wundere ich mich, während ich langsam zu dem freistehenden Bartisch komme und darauf warte, dass die Männer vor mir Platz nehmen. Ich will wissen, wo sie sitzen um genug Abstand wahren zu können. Bis auf Kirishima habe ich auch Glück mit meinem Vorhaben und nehme mit dem Rücken zur nächstgelegenen Wand Platz, während mein Blick schweigend und taxierend über die Situation schweift.   
Asami hat bereits geduscht und trägt einen seiner Dreiteiler, auch wenn er das Jackett noch nicht an hat. Suoh sitzt in vollem Ornat am Tisch, als würde er just in diesem Moment zu einer Parlamentssitzung eingeladen sein.   
„Ist das nicht unbequem?“, deute ich auf seinen Anzug, bevor die eintretende Stille peinlich werden kann, und die penetranten Augen durchdringen mich auf der Suche nach einer Antwort auf meine nonchalante Frage. Da sieh mal einer an. Neun Jahre und er mag mich immer noch nicht.   
„Warum sollte es?“, grollt er als Antwort, nichtssagend wie immer und ich werde durch den Tee abgelenkt, der mir vor die Nase gestellt wird. Ich nicke Kirishima zu ohne ihm wirklich in die Augen zu sehen und grüble einen Moment lang über die Frage nach, ob er mit Drogen versetzt ist. 

Ich glaube es nicht und um meine Hände an ihm zu wärmen, taugt er alle Mal. 

Während ich mich damit begnüge, tischt Kirishima das restliche Essen auf und setzt sich nun selbst an den Tisch. Wie auf ein Kommando beginnen alle drei Männer damit, sich ihre Schalen und Teller zu füllen und das Klappern von Stäbchen erfüllt den sonst stillen Raum. Ich beobachte sie, wie sie einvernehmlich miteinander essen und versuche mich daran zu erinnern, ob sie es früher auch schon getan haben. Zumindest die Male, in denen ich morgens länger geblieben bin, war dem nicht der Fall. 

Spannend. 

Ich beobachte weiter und nehme mir hier und da etwas, ohne wirklich ein ausgewogenes Frühstück zu genießen. Dafür zähle ich lieber die verstohlenen Blicke in meine Richtung. Kirishima führt mit fünfzehn. Suoh ist überraschenderweise dicht dahinter mit dreizehn. Nur Asami widmet sich entspannt seinem Essen mit fünf Blicken innerhalb von zehn Minuten in meine Richtung.   
Wider Erwarten bin ich entspannt und zucke nur zusammen, als Suoh sehr bestimmt die Schüssel mit dem Fisch vor mich stellt. 

„Der Fisch ist sehr gut“, donnert seine Stimme durch die nicht mehr ganz so gefräßige Stille, als würde dieser ihn durch sein bloßes Dasein beleidigen und ich blinzle, weil ich nicht so recht ausmachen kann, was er mir damit sagen will. Erst sein unwirsches Nicken auf die Schüssel deutet mir an, dass ich mich ebenfalls bedienen soll. Eine Premiere, ist es doch das erste Mal, das er so etwas zu mir sagt. Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, also folge ich dem Fingerzeig der Monsterhand. Ich esse zwei Stücke und nicke.   
„Ja, ist er“, stimme ich ihm zu, doch das stellt ihn nicht zufrieden.   
„Das andere auch“, grimmt er und ich erkenne auch ohne Fingerzeig, dass er die gesamte Frühstückspalette meint.   
„Glaube ich“, nicke ich und widme mich wieder meinem Tee, nicht jedoch, bevor ich Asamis Blick einfange, der amüsiert auf mir ruht und sich in ein Lächeln ergießt, das mich zurücklächeln lässt. 

Ich erstaune mich selbst damit.

Als er das letzte Stück Fisch isst, wendet sich Asami zu mir. „Wie wäre es mit einer Ausstellung?“  
Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich zu ihm hoch. „Wann?“ In der Kadenz, in der wir uns die letzten Tage gesehen haben, tippe ich auf morgen oder übermorgen. Er schmunzelt.  
„Ich spreche nicht davon, eine zu besuchen, sondern dass du selbst eine ausrichtest.“  
Überrascht hebe ich die Augenbraue. „Warum sollte ich?“  
„Um deine Fotografien zu präsentieren.“  
Nichts lag und liegt mir ferner, mich mit reichen und hippen Möchtegerns treffen zu und meine eigene Ausstellung eröffnen zu müssen, nur um danach pseudowichtige Gespräche über potenzielle Spender, die ihre Augen bisher vor dem Elend der Welt verschlossen haben, zu führen. Die Idee ist so fürchterlich, dass ich lachen muss.   
„Das kannst du doch machen, du hast ja schließlich genug hier hängen“, winke ich ab und merke anhand der Blicke von Kirishima und Suoh in Asamis Richtung, dass mir da gerade etwas entgeht. 

Der sorgsam neutrale Blick Asamis sagt es mir und Anspannung frisst sich meinen Rücken entlang nach oben. Mein Instinkt wittert Gefahr und ich rechne mir bereits einen Fluchtweg aus der Tür heraus aus, vorbei an Suoh und Kirishima, die Treppen hinunter und raus, als Suoh schnaubt. Mein Blick fährt zu ihm, es ist jedoch Asami, der antwortet.   
„Mit einer Ausstellung wärst du ein halbes Jahr hier“, merkt dieser ruhig an und langsam macht es klick. Wieder muss ich lachen, weil die Situation so absurd und so durchschaubar ist, dass es beinahe schon charmant ist.   
„Man möchte meinen, dass es dir daran gelegen ist, dass ich bleibe.“  
„Man möchte meinen, dass du Recht hast“, erwidert er mit einem selbstironischen Nicken und ich trinke kopfschüttelnd einen Schluck Tee aus meinem Becher.   
„Also schlägst du ganz uneigennützig eine Ausstellung vor.“  
„Absolut uneigennützig.“  
„Und natürlich hier in Tokyo, nehme ich an?“  
„Ich kenne da rein zufällig den Inhaber einer perfekten Location.“  
Ich brumme zustimmend. „Rein zufällig natürlich.“  
„Und rein zufällig wüsste ich auch schon einen Sponsor.“  
„Na was für ein Zufall.“

Abseits des Spaßes, den wir hier miteinander treiben, weiß ich, dass es Asami ernst ist. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen, dass er diese Ausstellung dazu nutzen möchte, mich zum Bleiben zu überreden. Daher das sicherlich schon feststehende Angebot, das er, so möchte ich wetten, auch schon mit meiner Agenturchefin besprochen hat, jetzt, wo er meinen Namen und meinen Arbeitsplatz kennt.   
Es sollte mir Angst machen, doch es erzürnt mich eher und sturmgeweiht runzle ich die Stirn. Beginnt es so wie früher und versucht er, mein Leben für mich zu organisieren? Das werde ich sicherlich nicht zulassen. 

„Es wird keine Ausstellung mit mir als Gastgeber geben“, versage ich final meine Zustimmung zu dieser Idee und erhebe mich. Jetzt wäre ein guter Moment um in die andere Wohnung zurück zu kehren, damit ich mich duschen und danach meine Mails durchgehen kann, die sicherlich bereits auf mich warten. 

Die Hand, welche nach meiner hascht und sich wie am gestrigen Tag mit meinen Fingern verwebt, lässt mich einen Augenblick lang innehalten und ich sehe in Asamis Augen. Er sagt nichts, sondern hebt meinen Handrücken an seine Lippen und haucht einen Kuss auf die Brandnarben dort.

Schweigend begegne ich seinem Blick und ziehe sie zurück. Ich trete einen Schritt vom Tisch zurück, dann noch einen. Wortlos wende ich mich zur Couch und greife meine dort liegenden Sachen. Niemand hält mich auf, niemand sperrt mich ein, als ich mich in das Badezimmer zurückziehe und mich fertig mache. Niemand hält mich auf, als ich mir die Schuhe überstreife und fast schon glaube ich, dass es zu gut ist um wahr zu sein. Dann kommt Asami auf mich zu und bleibt in angemessener Entfernung zu mir stehen. 

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Kirishima und Suoh dich nach Hause fahren sollen?“, stellt er mir zu Wahl und ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich will laufen um eben jenen freizubekommen.   
„Nein, aber danke für das Angebot.“  
Er nickt und es scheint, als möchte er noch etwas sagen, doch er verkneift es sich. Anstelle dessen ergreife ich die Gelegenheit.   
„In dem teuren Ding ist nur Kirishimas Nummer eingespeichert“, gehe ich davon aus, dass er weiß, was gemeint ist und siehe da, Asamis messerscharfer Verstand erkennt beinahe augenblicklich, dass das Smartphone gemeint ist.   
„Ich rufe dich an, dann hast du auch meine Nummer“, nickt er und ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen. 

Bevor er noch etwas sagen kann, habe ich die Wohnung verlassen. 

Und erst drei Blocks später geht mir auf, wo meine Kamera sich immer noch befindet. 

„Ohne Scheiß, McEvans, was kannst du eigentlich?“, grolle ich und rolle mit den Augen, doch nicht wirklich erbost über mich. Ich habe die Nacht in der Wohnung verbracht, vor der ich die letzten Jahre Angst gehabt habe. Ich habe ohne Alpträume geschlafen. Ich saß mit den Männern, die lange Zeit eben jene bestimmt haben, an einem Tisch ohne mich schwach oder hilflos zu fühlen. 

Ich war Asami nahe, auf eigenen Wunsch, nach meinen Spielregeln. Wir haben uns berührt und obwohl meine Haut dort kribbelt, wo er mich gestern und heute angefasst hat, empfinde ich es nicht als widerwärtig.

Ich lächle und bin durchaus zufrieden.

 

~~~~~~  
Das Ende?

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kritik, Kommentare und Kudos würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen! :)


End file.
